


All Those Who Wander (Bucky x reader Travel AU)

by avengerofyourheart



Series: All Those Who Wander (Bucky x reader Travel AU) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amputee, Amsterdam, Anxiety, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Disabled Character, England - Freeform, F/M, France - Freeform, Greece, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, London, Lord huron, Lord of the Rings, PTSD, Panic Attack, Paris - Freeform, Rome - Freeform, Santorini, Scotland, Spain, The Netherlands, Travel, barcelona, endinburgh, gregory alan isakov, she lit a fire, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerofyourheart/pseuds/avengerofyourheart
Summary: Summary: After a traumatic injury and honorable discharge from the military, Bucky Barnes finds himself wanting to travel and get lost in some of the most iconic cities of the world. One night he stumbles upon a girl who sparks something inside him and he finds himself following in her footsteps. How far will he go to find her and what will he discover about himself along the way?Warnings: Some strong language. Mentions of injury, PTSD symptoms, and panic attacks. Occasional drinking.Song Inspiration: “She Lit A Fire” by Lord Huron





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my darlings!! I’m so excited to finally be sharing this story with you!! This fic is different from anything I’ve written and I kinda love the challenge. I hope you love it too!! Please let me know your thoughts, I’ve missed hearing from you! Love you all!! <3

_March 13, 2014_

_Dear Steve,_

_Hey, punk. Checking in from Rome, Italy! I’ve pretty much just been eating my weight in pasta and gelato while wandering the streets and seeing the sights. Went to the Vatican and saw the pope along with thousands of other people. Threw a few coins into the Trevi fountain. Saw more “piazza’s” than I can remember. It’s a really beautiful city. And it’s easy to get lost, but in a good way. _

_Oh, man! I have to tell you about yesterday. I went to see that famous sight, the Mouth of Truth? You remember that part in [that Gregory Peck and Audrey Hepburn movie where she’s a princess](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F6af1dAc9rXo&t=MzE0ZDQwZDM5MzZjNDU0NDQ2NTVkODE5MWE3NmJmNTBiYjlmODFjOSx2WHZGYTc4dg%3D%3D&b=t%3AAPTZsA8IqrK1ibe3l-X-1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favengerofyourheart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186961942806%2Fall-those-who-wander-pt-1-bucky-x-reader-travel&m=1)? Yeah, well, I did that thing like he did where you stick your hand in the mouth and if you’re not telling the truth you lose your hand except I did it with my left and scared the hell out of some tourists. ha! I stuck ol’ lefty in there and then screamed, pretending that the Mouth had taken everything from the elbow below. One of them almost fainted, I swear. _

_Relax, punk, I know you’re giving me the Eyebrows of Disappointment at that, but don’t worry, I’ve picked up enough Italian to explain and apologize. I guess the word soldier translates over pretty well, anyway. _

_How are things back at base? Hope you’re keeping those new recruits in line. I know you are. Look, I know you wanted me to head back home after I healed up some from my arm, but I couldn’t go home just yet. My head still ain’t right and I can’t stand the thought of seeing all the pity in their eyes, knowing I’ll never just be the old me again. _

_Out here it’s easier somehow. No one expects anything from me and they barely give my arm a second glance. I’m adapting better, too, ya know? Figuring out how to do it all one-handed? It’s not so bad. Being on-the-go helps, too. A few days in one city and then I pull out a map and pick a destination. There’s a freedom in having no set plans. _

_If you get any leave, maybe we could meet up somewhere. You’re only a few hours flight from anywhere in Europe. And then in 4 months, we’ll both be home. _

_Tell the guys I said hi and don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone. My train is boarding, I gotta go. I’ll write again soon. _

_See ya, punk._

_JBB_

_________________

_March 19, 2014_

_Dear Steve,_

_I think Greece might just be heaven. If you believe in that sort of thing. I ended up on a tiny island called Santorini and I think I might be dreaming. The water here is crazy blue-ish green and with the white stucco buildings nestled right up against the hillside, it’s pretty as a postcard. I’ll tuck one in the envelope, in fact. You should really see this place, Stevie. I even went swimming, you believe that? Shirtless. I haven’t done that since…well, you know. More of a workout for Righty now, but I was able to paddle around for a while. _

_Have you heard of this thing called phyllo? It’s like this flakey crust that just melts in your mouth and I tried this stuff called spannikopita (I’m probably spelling that wrong) that had spinach and cheese in it? Wow. And for dessert there was baklava which I could definitely eat every day of my life. These flakey triangles with syrup and nuts and honey and yeah I’m drooling, I’m gonna go eat some more after I finish this._

_This transient lifestyle is pretty popular, actually. I’ve been staying in hostels where there are a lot of other backpackers in groups or sometimes alone, like me. It’s this whole culture. Some have been traveling for months or even over a year and people will make friends for a day or two and move on or keep in touch, later meeting in a different city. There were a couple Australians the past few days and a guy from Kentucky just left this morning._

_Don’t worry, I’ve requested a single room everywhere I’ve stayed. I’ve been sleeping okay lately, but you know…just in case. And you can tell Sam that, yes, I’ve been writing in the journal he gave me every day and meditating. Still boring so far, but I guess it’s kinda helpful. Don’t tell him that last part._

_Any news from home? I have that old phone of mine, but it costs an arm and a leg per minute and I can’t spare my good arm. (Get it? ha.) I sent a postcard to home from Rome, but I still don’t know what to say to Ma. Just a few lines about my travels and told her I’m doing okay. If you talk to her, tell her not to worry too much. Impossible, I know, but I can’t explain why I’m out here without it sounding like “I don’t wanna see you right now after a year away”. I already told her I miss her and love her but maybe just tell her again? _

_I haven’t sent that first letter but I’ll send both once I figure out the postage. Hope you’re doing okay in the sandbox. Carter still busting your chops? She might out rank you, but you know she has a thing for you, pal. You just gotta find the balls to ask her out. She won’t wait around forever. _

_Almost chow time so I gotta go. It’s kind of a group thing, dinner at the hostel. After eating, it becomes this traveling party where they all go out to bars and sometimes end up having a bonfire at the beach. I haven’t joined them so far, but tonight I just might. Wish me luck. _

_JBB_

_______________

_March 20, 2014_

_Dear Steve, _

_Do you believe in angels? No, I’m not contemplating the literal existence of heaven again or whether or not I belong there. We all know the answer to that. I’m not having an existential crisis, I just mean…do you think there are people who come into your life for a specific reason, only if for a short time? Well, I think I saw my angel last night. _

_So, I ended up going to that bonfire at the beach, right? Got a beer in my hand and just enjoying myself from the outskirts of the group while some guy plays a guitar that came out of nowhere. Why is it that there’s always the guitar guy at a bonfire? Is there some kind of rule? _

_Anyway, I was minding my own business when suddenly through the flames I spotted…her. Most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen just dancing all by her lonesome. She didn’t look lonely, though, or too out of it. There were definitely some type of substances floating around, but she didn’t mess with that stuff, that I saw. In fact she looked completely lost to the world and yet perfectly in the present at the same time. She seemed…carefree. _

_I don’t know, I just had this feeling that I wanted to know her. I wanted to find the peaceful wholeness that filled her up. I haven’t felt that strong pull…that intense desire to talk to someone for the longest time. In fact, I’ve hardly spoken at all the past few weeks unless necessary. Probably not healthy, I know, but Sam can yell at me about it later. This woman…she sparked something in me. Something new._

_But even with that desire to know her, I still kept my ass planted in the sand and just watched her dance. I didn’t want to break the spell, I guess. Or spoil her lightness with my baggage. Then some guy made the mistake of trying to converse with me, at which I failed. Not his fault. But when I looked across the flames again, she was gone. It’s just as well. That was probably more than I deserved, just a glimpse of an angel. That was my chance and I blew it. Serves me right. I might—_

_Sorry, I got interrupted by the dinner bell and then I decided to roll the dice and try the bonfire again. She wasn’t there. Like I said, missed my chance. It’s getting late. I might hop on a ferry tomorrow and head into the mainland of Greece. Catch you later, pal, and I swear I’ll mail these letters soon. The post office only sends and receives postage every few days on the island and I missed pick up day. Hope all is well. _

_JBB_

_________________

_March 21, 2014_

_Dear Steve, _

_Funny story, so I was all ready to catch that ferry in the late morning, but when I came downstairs for breakfast, there was someone standing at the front desk and I wasn’t sure, but then she turned around. It was her. For a split second she smiled and caught my eye and I think I stopped breathing. I just stood there like an idiot at the bottom of the stairs, in fact someone had to ask me to move, and then she tacked something to the bulletin board, picked up her bag and walked out the door. _

_What. the. Hell. _

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME. I LET HER GO AGAIN. DAMMIT. _

_By the time my stupid brain recovered and I stepped outside the door, she was lost in a sea of people. Out of pure hope, I walked up to the front desk and the guy was on the phone, luckily, cause I didn’t even know what to say. He gave me a wave and I just nodded and looked down…right at the list of checkouts. Holy shit. It’s probably not supposed to be public information, but I took a sly glance at the last entry and there it was. _

_Y/N. _

_Her name is Y/N. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Sometimes people will leave information about where they’re headed or leave a forwarding address, but all I caught was an address in Barcelona before the front desk guy yanked it away. I acted like I wasn’t looking but surprise! He wasn’t fooled. Oh well. There’s a bulletin board by the front door where people can leave messages, flyers, or art work, whatever, some of it buried by newer stuff. Right on top of everything was a sticker that said “Not all those who wander are lost.” A beauty and a bookworm. I think I’m in love? _

_Long story short, I booked a flight to Barcelona instead of a ferry, I’m now in Spain, and I am officially a crazy stalker. Can I just blame it on fate? Destiny? Kismet? Previous head injury? _

_Anyway, wish me luck. My Spanish is rusty and I didn’t plan for this at all. _

_JBB_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Bucky, reader, Steve, Hanna (oc).
> 
> Summary: After a traumatic injury and honorable discharge from the military, Bucky Barnes finds himself wanting to travel and get lost in some of the most iconic cities of the world. One night he stumbles upon a girl who sparks something inside him and he finds himself following in her footsteps. How far will he go to find her and what will he discover about himself along the way?
> 
> Warnings: Some strong language.
> 
> Song Inspiration: “She Lit A Fire” by Lord Huron
> 
> Word Count: 2.3k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, thank you all for your kind words about chapter 1 of this unique series!! I’m so SO grateful to all of you for reading and commenting. I’m so excited to share a new part of Bucky’s journey. There’s a lot more to come! I love you all!! Please let me know your thoughts, comments and reblogs mean more to me than you know. Love you! <3

_March 24, 2014_

_Hiya, Steve._

_Barcelona has some of the most insanely cool architecture I’ve ever seen. I mean, I’m not even that guy who says “hey look at that sweet building” but this shit? This is cool. There’s this guy, Gaudi, who built houses for commission and now they’re considered works of art and have museums inside sometimes. I saw [Casa Mila](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimages.app.goo.gl%2FrtMGa3YSvzxP9zTYA&t=YmZiYmEzNTI3ZWJlZDcyZGJiMGFmNmJkN2I3MjNjMDU5YjE1MzkyMCx2dm01b0tLQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AAPTZsA8IqrK1ibe3l-X-1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favengerofyourheart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187124214051%2Fall-those-who-wander-pt-2-bucky-x-reader-travel&m=1) and it’s like he took the idea of a building and thought “nah, let’s do the opposite of that”,&#157; so it’s all rounded corners and arches and crazy chimneys that you can look at up close._

_He also built [Casa Batllo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimages.app.goo.gl%2FRneJh5HCpfsPQwu66&t=OTkyMDNlZDRhYjA5OWY0MWZiZGY3MjFjM2IwZTRiZmZiNTUxNWUxMyx2dm01b0tLQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AAPTZsA8IqrK1ibe3l-X-1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favengerofyourheart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187124214051%2Fall-those-who-wander-pt-2-bucky-x-reader-travel&m=1) that was all curves and colors and stained glass. It’s like a fairy tale castle in a dream. I also saw the _ _[Basilica de la Sagrada Familia ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimages.app.goo.gl%2FJNGSZgHSNgw1KsoXA&t=ZWJkNWFmYjM2NDM4NTgzYTIyNWQwODc2Yjk3OThlZDZmYWJmNTY4Nix2dm01b0tLQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AAPTZsA8IqrK1ibe3l-X-1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favengerofyourheart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187124214051%2Fall-those-who-wander-pt-2-bucky-x-reader-travel&m=1)(yes I copied that out of guide book cause no way in hell could I remember that), which is a gothic-looking church that doesn’t follow the rules of a church at all. Would you believe it’s designed by that same Antoni Gaudi guy? I think I’m becoming a fan. _

_There were a lot more Basilicas and cathedrals. A lot of walking and getting lost and gesturing wildly while I try and fail to get my point across in Spanish. But at least I’m trying, right? I’m talking more, I guess just because I have to, and it’s pretty okay. The locals are cool. I like wandering the city and going on foot when I can. The food is awesome too, lots of seafood and fancy desserts. I could eat my weight in Creme Catalana which is like a creamy custard with a hard sugar crust on top. That and the hot chocolate, unlike any cocoa I’ve ever had. It’s more like a rich sauce and you dip churros in it. Holy shit, I wanna swim around in that stuff._

_And okay, fine, some of my wandering was in the area of a few hostels besides my own. What? You think I’m searching for her? Some sign that she’s been there? Okay, maybe you’re right. It’s crazy, I know, but I just can’t get her out of my head, pal. Something is pulling me to her and I don’t know…it almost feels like purpose, which I haven’t felt in ages. _

_No sign yet, in case you were wondering. It’s a big city. I probably don’t have a chance anyway and we’ve already established that I wouldn’t even know what to say, given the opportunity. It’s alright. She brought me here and that’s enough. _

_That quote, though? “Not all those who wander are lost”&#157;? I knew it was from the Lord of the Rings but it’s been so long since I read it. I picked up a copy of The Fellowship of the Ring at the airport and read it the whole flight. Remember how obsessed we were in middle school? The book still holds up after all these years. Hope I can find copies of the next books in English here._

_Speaking of, since the quote was in English, she probably speaks it, too, right? I was thinking about that. Wouldn’t that suck if I finally grow the balls to talk to her and she doesn’t even understand me? Huh. Time to brush up on my languages. Few more days here, I think, and we’ll see where the wind takes me. I’d like to see more of Spain._

_At this rate, I’ll probably just have to hand all the letters to you when I see you. I keep forgetting to mail them and now reading over the past letters, I think you’d probably just question my sanity all the more. I swear I’m doing okay, Steve. Better than I have in a while. Don’t worry about me. Maybe I’ll try to call soon, since I’ve failed at communication so far. _

_Still thinking about you and the boys, fighting the good fight. Part of me wishes I was there. Back in the war? How messed up is that? Yeah, I’m definitely not mailing these letters. _

_Adios. _

_JBB_

______________________

_March 30, 2014_

_Dear Steve,_

_You know what’s a great city to visit? Paris. I know, it’s a cliche, but it’s basically a law to see it at least once. My French is barely any better than my Spanish, but I researched the popular sayings while I was on the bus from Barcelona. _

_Oh, did I say I wanted to see more of Spain? Haha. Silly me. I meant I definitely wanted to head straight to Paris and not stop anywhere on the way. :) _

_What, you don’t believe me? God, you’re so judgmental in my imagination. I know that’s not really you and anything you do in real life is out of honest concern. I’m just “projecting”, as Sam would say. I’m forcing my feelings and judgements on to you unfairly. Sorry, man. The strangest part is I’ve already decided not to mail these letters so I can write whatever the hell I want. It’s just easier to talk to you about all this, even if only in my head. Hopefully I’ll find the guts to tell you the whole story someday soon. I’ll probably keep these letters as a travel log or something._

_Okay, I’ll tell you the truth. After that last letter, I spent a few more days walking the streets of Barcelona, seeing the sights, and maybe I walked into another hostel, just to see. You know. And there on the bulletin board, partially hidden by a Spanish flyer for a local band, was one of those stickers. It felt like a zing up my spine and I got all light-headed. She was here._

_Holy shit. I had pretty much given up at that point. I took the sticker and asked the woman at the check-in desk if she knew who had put it there. Or at least, I tried in broken Spanish until she told me she spoke English. Thank God. Every country is better at languages than America, it’s embarrassing at this point. Anyway, I used Y/N’s name, showed the sticker and described her, with some recollection in the lady’s eyes but she saw so many people each day. It was hard to keep track. Understandable. _

_But as I turned away, a blonde girl with braids approached me with a friendly smile, and in my usual suave manner, I panicked and almost dodged her. Luckily she was persistent and had overheard me asking about Y/N. She’d met her a few days ago and they struck up a friendship. I think I actually smiled at her, I was so relieved. Baby steps. So Hanna, the blonde girl, told me that Y/N had left two days ago and was headed to Paris by bus. I told her I was a friend trying to reconnect, you know, to make my search sound less creepy. God, I sound insane._

_And here I am, headed to Paris. The City of Lights. Another day, another language I suck at. Here goes nothin’. _

_JBB_

__________________

_April 3, 2014_

_Steve, _

_It was really good to hear your voice the other day. I wish we had more time, but I know how it is. I’ll try to call again soon. _

_I’m a terrible liar, I know. You kept asking if I was okay and I just…I didn’t want to worry you. There’s nothin’ you could do anyway. Nothin’ I could do either. I felt it coming earlier that day. I thought I could fight it and I even tried to lie to myself. Idiot._

_It started on the bus from Barcelona. I was dozing against the window when I felt an itch on my forearm so I reached to scratch and of course, it’s not there. I hadn’t had a phantom sensation in months so having that short moment where I’d forgotten only for it all to hit me like a sledgehammer, I don’t know…It’s like it’s worse than ever. Then a passenger dropped something, startling me, it just…it was all too much but I was stuck in a confined space with strangers and nowhere to go. I got the sweats and the heart racing, tried all the breathing and visualizing Sam taught me but I still spent an hour in hell before we made it to Paris._

_I think the check-in guy thought I was on something when I finally stumbled in, asking for a room, but I faked it long enough to seem stable. Maybe. Who the hell knows anymore. So, I called you and then I spent the next two days in possibly the most beautiful city in the world, holed up in a room fighting sleep because I knew what would happen every time I closed my eyes. I’d see it happen over and over and over again…and never be able to stop it. _

_Maybe if we’d seen the IED in the road sooner. What if we hadn’t taken the lead humvee? What if we hadn’t volunteered for that mission rather than the other unit? If I hadn’t had my arm out the window when we rolled, then—_

_Goddammit. I can’t keep doing this. _

_I keep trying to tell myself that not all days are this bad, but it’s hard to see the light when you’re buried in the pit. I finally took some of the high dose meds the doc gave me, but I always feel like shit afterwards. My hands–hand. Just the one hand. Dammit. My hand stopped shaking long enough to write this, so hopefully the knockout isn’t far behind._

_I couldn’t tell you all this on the phone, even if we had the time. I hate worrying you, since you always tend to, even without a reason. Never even scratched the surface about the girl and this whole mess I’m in. All I can do now is pray to whatever God up there that I can sleep. Not too much to ask, right?_

_JBB_

___________________

_April 4, 2014_

_Dear Steve, _

_Day three in Paris was…better. Anything would have been better, though, in comparison. Finally left the room and got some food in my stomach. Chocolate croissants are damn good. I might’ve had 4 or 5, no shame. Good coffee, too. Tried my pitiful French a few times but almost everyone speaks English, thank god. America really needs to step it up in education. _

_Bought a new map of the city and started walking. This is a dumb thing to say, but Paris is a lot bigger than I pictured. I mean, the movies always make it look like all the sights are close together and you can see the Eiffel Tower from everywhere. Big fat lie. I walked about 10 miles in what I think was the right direction before I had to rest my feet. Damn, I’ve gotten soft. Not enough marching, I guess. _

_Even tried the Metro, but that was a mess. Mostly _I _was a mess. Underground. Crowds of people. Illegible maps that I couldn’t even tell where I was, let alone where I was headed. Gave up on that idea and finally hopped on a random bus and hoped for the best. I rode around for a while and started to get my bearings a little better. Heard some older women mention the Eiffel Tower in English, so I listened in like a creep and found out there was a different bus line that would take me there. Eavesdropping has its advantages. _

_I hopped off the bus just after the ladies did and then found an intersection nearby on the map. Didn’t look too far to the Eiffel Tower, so I headed that way and let me tell you. For something that big, it sneaks up on ya. I rounded a corner and was about to cross a bridge over the river when I spotted it. Holy shit. It’s just like the pictures. Impossible to tell the real scale of it until you’re close by. _

_There were people lounging on the grass nearby and maybe that would be enough for me, but I decided to go to the top. Not sure what made me wanna do it, but I did. There are two separate elevators that’ll take you to the top but I couldn’t handle the close quarters for that long so I climbed. Yup. I took the damn stairs all the way to the top. 1,700 steps or something. Jesus. I took plenty of breaks to catch my breath, but it was worth it. It’s so surreal to be up there, Stevie. The whole city spreads out before you. Took my breath away. Or maybe it was the stairs. Whatever. _

_You can put coins into sort of telescopes and I did that for a while. Spotted the Arc du Triomphe which was my next stop. Really nice to get my bearings that way, seeing the city like that from up high. I climbed back down (god help me) and headed for the infamous arch, even walking partway up the Champs Elysée with all the fancy shops. Good thing I didn’t try to step foot inside cause they’d probably think I was homeless. My hair’s getting long and the unshaven look probably doesn’t help. _

_[Arc du Triomphe](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimages.app.goo.gl%2FCWvUAfbc3cq9CVf58&t=ZDE2OWI5YzkxY2ZhNTdkMjk2MDAyNGJkMWZlM2IyMjJiYWE0ZDdiMSx2dm01b0tLQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AAPTZsA8IqrK1ibe3l-X-1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favengerofyourheart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187124214051%2Fall-those-who-wander-pt-2-bucky-x-reader-travel&m=1) is…bizarre. It’s huge and famous and historic and also just a traffic circle? With like, 10 lanes. Driving in this city might be close to a nightmare. As if I didn’t already have enough of those of my own. I didn’t spend the money to go up into the arch but it was a sight. Somehow I made it back to the hostel and finally collapsed. Paris is beautiful and exhausting. More to see tomorrow. _

_Hope you’re well, pal._

_JBB_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??? How amazing does Barcelona sound? It’s definitely on my list! I have been fortunate to visit Paris and it was amazinggggg. There’s more to come! Oof. I miss it. I hope I wrote a decent job of Bucky’s PTSD. I’ve done my research but it’s a difficult subject. Please let me know your thoughts, I love to hear from you! I adore you all! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Bucky, reader, Steve.
> 
> Summary: After a traumatic injury and honorable discharge from the military, Bucky Barnes finds himself wanting to travel and get lost in some of the most iconic cities of the world. One night he stumbles upon a girl who sparks something inside him and he finds himself following in her footsteps. How far will he go to find her and what will he discover about himself along the way?
> 
> Warnings: Some strong language.
> 
> Song Inspiration: “She Lit A Fire” by Lord Huron
> 
> Word Count: 1.7k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys!!! I’m super excited about this chapter! Paris will always have my heart and I loved thinking back on my time there. I did actually experience pretty much everything in this part so yeah, a little indulgent to write about. I’m dying to hear your thoughts! Also, keep in mind that this takes place in 2014. Any and all thoughts are appreciated!! I love you all!! <3

_April 7, 2014_

_Bonjour!_

_That’s all I got. I’ve just about given up on using my French. Lame, but everyone speaks English at the tourist-y spots. I am trying to go off the beaten path more in the past few days. Today was more of the expected sights, but it was so worth it._

_You would have loved today, Steve. I know you’re gonna hate me a little for this, but I spent most of the morning in possibly the best known museum in the world. Yup. The Louvre. I know you’re jealous, but we’ll go back sometime. Trust me, there’s a lot more that I didn’t get to see. I was a little nervous about the crowds but I was able to do an audio tour so focusing on just the one voice helped a lot. _

_It’s impossible to see every painting, sculpture, statue, or fresco in one day. No joke. I overheard a couple talk about how this was their third visit in four days. It’s THAT massive. I decided to grab a map and a headset to pick what I most wanted to see. After three hours, my mind was so full of artists names and artworks and my eyes kinda started glazing over. Don’t worry, I caught most of the must-sees. Venus de Milo and so many of the sculptures about blew my mind with how insanely detailed everything was. _

_One of my favorites was actually at the top of the grand staircase, [the Winged Victory of Samothrace](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26ved%3D2ahUKEwi0xPiM2prkAhUOiqwKHbq6CmoQjRx6BAgBEAQ%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fmymodernmet.com%252Fwinged-victory-of-samothrace%252F%26psig%3DAOvVaw3spcI0ZAfeRo4S88_mlXUN%26ust%3D1566708480687854&t=MmQ2ODgzMTRhM2FkZWNlM2Y4MTdmZTdmYTZhMWY1MWViNWIzYmVkZCwweHYwV052dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AAPTZsA8IqrK1ibe3l-X-1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favengerofyourheart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187287221616%2Fall-those-who-wander-pt-3-bucky-x-reader-travel&m=1), a marble sculpture of the Greek goddess of victory named Nike, sculpted around the 2nd century BC. The amount of history in these artworks is incredible. Can’t believe I get to see it all with my own eyes. _

_And let’s not forget the Lady herself. That’s right. The[ Mona Lisa ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26ved%3D2ahUKEwiTi_632prkAhXIna0KHcdgBH8QjRx6BAgBEAQ%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.vox.com%252Fxpress%252F2014%252F10%252F13%252F6969099%252Fthe-mona-lisa-is-protected-by-a-fence-that-beyonce-and-jay-z-ignored%26psig%3DAOvVaw3E4oPWRXqN_eqZW7SBh-Jp%26ust%3D1566708550041444&t=OGE5N2RhMzI2YmQ3ZTIyZTQzN2Q5MjYzZmRjNDJiYWI2ZTk3ZGFkNSwweHYwV052dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AAPTZsA8IqrK1ibe3l-X-1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favengerofyourheart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187287221616%2Fall-those-who-wander-pt-3-bucky-x-reader-travel&m=1)painted by Da Vinci. I followed the signs and they led toward a gallery that I quickly noticed was full of people. Made me feel a little clammy and my heart race, so I found a bench in another room for a minute and did some breathing exercises. Guess they worked cause I did finally go into the gallery. I mean, shit, I couldn’t be here and NOT see her. You’d’ve smacked me upside the head, I know it. I kept focusing on my breathing and stepped up. And…holy shit. _

_It’s real. Right there in front of me. There was a mass of people so I walked around the edge a few minutes til one side thinned out a bit. Hello, beautiful. The painting itself is…smaller than I thought it’d be? But she has this way of holding your attention. It’s amazing. No joke. And there’s a rope that keeps people from stepping right up to it, but I wanted a good look. Just like the pictures, but better. She really does look like she knows something we don’t. I held out as long as I could til I could hear people coming up behind me and I had to get out._

_You’d be proud, Stevie. I’ll show it all to you next time. Those three hours were enough, though. I hit my limit so I returned the headset and walked outside toward those glass pyramids in the courtyard. I sat on the benches nearby to catch my breath and just enjoyed the sunshine. I was starving by then so I pulled out my map of the city and looked for something nearby. A few tourists I overheard were talking about [Luxembourg Gardens ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26ved%3D2ahUKEwie5u-T25rkAhUC2qwKHdm1BUIQjRx6BAgBEAQ%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fahbelab.com%252Ftag%252Fluxembourg-gardens%252F%26psig%3DAOvVaw2QW4a0zXDMSGag2POWn8-z%26ust%3D1566708620988826&t=ODI0ZjQxMDNkNDFkNjM4NjE0YWFiMDU2OTBmZDc0NTM1NzcxYzI0ZiwweHYwV052dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AAPTZsA8IqrK1ibe3l-X-1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favengerofyourheart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187287221616%2Fall-those-who-wander-pt-3-bucky-x-reader-travel&m=1)and I didn’t want to be stuck inside anymore, so I found it on the map and started walking that direction. Stopped at a cafe for lunch on the way. _

_The Gardens were…kinda amazing. More than I expected, anyway. They’re like the grounds of this massive mansion, including armed guards outside. They meant business. I saluted in respect and they returned it. Felt like a soldier again for a second. Anyway, on a sunny day, I guess people just gather there, around this huge pool in the center. Not like a swimming pool, just decorative. Whatever. The trees on one end of the gardens were sculpted to be square, which was cool in a weird way. I found a bench tucked away under the trees and read for a while. It was great. Score another point for eavesdropping on tourists. _

_I walked some more after that in the direction of another sight you’ll wanna visit. This one was quite a hike, but worth it. Still wasn’t ready to brave the Metro again. I don’t mind just wandering, though. I walked across a bridge in the afternoon and this busker was playing a song on accordion and I recognized the tune, but couldn’t remember the name. I stood a few yards away to listen and after dropping a few coins in his hat, someone else said that it was “a beautiful rendition of La Vie en Rose” and that was it! Louis Armstrong, right? It kinda made me stop and really appreciate the moment. I was on a bridge. Listening to a street performer. In Paris. Fucking amazing. _

_Anyway, I finally made it to where I was headed, and luckily the line to get inside wasn’t too long cause the clouds were getting dark. Notre Dame Cathedral is another one of those places that doesn’t really seem real. It’s huge and historic and old and gorgeous. I must’ve gotten inside just in time for 6pm mass cause there was a congregation and the priest was entering with the choir singing and it was bizarre to just witness it as a spectator. The acoustics were insane. You’d love it. I stayed as long as I could, taking in the stained glass and buttresses and I even lit a candle. Mostly for you and the boys. _

_When I walked outside, it was pouring rain. I just pulled on my baseball cap and turned up my collar cause I’m not practical enough to have an umbrella but as I headed for the street, the bells sounded and I froze. The noise was sudden and if I had still been inside, I might’ve had a bad reaction, but somehow, in the rain in the mostly empty courtyard, I just turned back toward the Cathedral and took it all in. It sure was a sight, all lit up like that. I don’t know what made me do it, but I took off my hat and looked up to the sky, letting the rain fall on me, arm outstretched. I probably looked insane, but I didn’t care. _

_Now, before you go all Mother Hen on me, don’t worry, I ducked into a cafe to dry off after that. I didn’t catch a cold or anything, I swear. Even caught a taxi to the hostel, which is a miracle in the rain. Must be my lucky day. _

_Damn. I didn’t think I’d write this much, but I wanted to remember this day. It was a good one. Can’t wait to tell you all about it, pal. In person, hopefully. A few more days here, I think. We’ll see._

_Au Revoir, _

_JBB_

______________________________

_April 11, 2014_

_Hey, Steve._

_Sorry it’s been a few days since I’ve written. I mean, you don’t even know about these letters, but still. I must’ve walked almost every street of this city and I loved every inch of it. Paris really is something special. The locals aren’t as snobby as people say, as long as you try the language and act polite. I’ve actually picked a few more useful phrases and guess what? _

_I rode the Metro. Yeah, buddy! It was only one way after an insanely long day and my dogs were barking, but still. Progress. After ticking the boxes of most of the tourist spots, I just liked walking around the city. Took a break at a corner cafe when I wanted to, even snapped a few photos on that digital camera you gave me and I then forgot I had until now. It’s been a dream, but I think I’m ready to move on. I have a few destinations in mind, but figured I’d head to the train station and see which trains are leaving soon. Leave it to fate or whatever. I’m just about packed up so I’ll finish this letter once I’m on my way._

_*cue elevator music*_

_Hey, pal. So, I’m on a train headed to…wait for it…London! Ha! Weird how things happen. I’m actually excited to hear some English and let my brain rest for a few days. I’m gonna keep practicing my Spanish and French, though, don’t worry. Never hurts to pick up a few more key phrases. _

_So, Buck, how did you choose your destination? Well, Steven, I will tell you. If you insist. I got to the Gare du Nord Station (don’t ask me to pronounce that cause I can’t) and took a long look at the departure boards. Quite a few choices that sounded good. Brussels, London, Amsterdam, other French destinations that I couldn’t pronounce and now can’t remember._

_Anyway, I had one in mind and got in line for a ticket, or at least checking to see if any were available. I was next in line when I glanced at the corkboard on the wall and…you guessed it. “Not all those who wander are lost” sticker peeking out from underneath a flyer. I reached over and pulled it off the board, just staring at it. What are the chances? Seriously, I need to know how likely it is that we were in the same place at different times and I just happened to see what she left behind. Cause it’s getting weird. She must’ve had some extra time to kill cause this one has a few doodles on it. Big Ben and a simple version of the British flag. _

_The man at the ticket counter called out for whoever was next. That turned out to be me but I had zoned out. Whoops. I finally snapped out of it and stepped up, asking for the next train ticket to London. I didn’t even think about it, it just happened._

_And now, here I am. Trying to distract myself from the fact that I’m on a train that for 20 minutes will be in a tunnel underneath the English Channel. UNDER. WATER. STEVE._

_I’m gonna need those breathing exercises. Wish me luck. I’ll try to call again soon. _

_Cheerio._

_JBB _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he’s off to London!! I’m so excited!! :D What did you think of Bucky’s experience in the Louvre?? It really is spectacular and also a bit overwhelming. And the mention of the statue of Nike may be a reference to “Not Easily Conquered”, for those familiar, and remembering that I saw it in person gave me all the feels. *sob* And I am endlessly grateful that I got to see Notre Dame as it once was. It was an incredible experience. For anyone who has been there and may be Catholic, I did fudge the timing of the bells. They would normally sound beforehand to call people to Mass. Just thought I’d mention that. And now London! And the train under the Chunnel. Heh. That was an experience. Please let me know your thoughts! I love you all! Thank you for your like and comments and reblogs. I appreciate it more than you know. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Bucky, reader, Steve.
> 
> Summary: After a traumatic injury and honorable discharge from the military, Bucky Barnes finds himself wanting to travel and get lost in some of the most iconic cities of the world. One night he stumbles upon a girl who sparks something inside him and he finds himself following in her footsteps. How far will he go to find her and what will he discover about himself along the way?
> 
> Warnings: Some strong language.
> 
> Song Inspiration: “She Lit A Fire” by Lord Huron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all ready for some London adventures?? :D I freaking miss this city so much, ugh. I’ve been there on two separate trips and there will definitely be more. How do you think Bucky will enjoy the city? Have you ever been? Where do you think Bucky will head next? I’d LOVE to hear your thoughts on this chapter!

_April 13, 2014_

_Hey Stevie,_

_You know, you’d think that I’d understand a lot more of the language in a country where they speak English, but…not so much. I mean, England is great and London is an amazing city, but damn. The words may be in English, but they don’t mean the same thing. I asked about a sweater in a shop and the guy called it a jumper? Huh? And don’t get me started on chips. Fish and chips taste amazing, but the fried potatoes next to the fish are FRIES, man! Not chips! Also served with mashed peas, cause why not, England? And apparently, chips are “crisps”. My head hurts. _

_I’m joking, Steve, I’m actually having a great time. The train arrived at Kings Cross Station and after studying the map for the “Tube”, aka subway, I…actually tried it. You believe that? And you know what? _

_It wasn’t bad at all. _

_I’m just as shocked as you are, pal. And call it blasphemy, but I think I like the Tube more than our beloved, questionably dirty, semi-reliable Subway back home. I know, I know! But seriously, the Tube is honest to god COLOR CODED. I mean…the Circle Line is yellow so the rails you hold on to in the train cars are yellow. Right?? District Line is green and Bakerloo is brown, it just…it makes sense to me. Miracle of miracles. And the signs are in English, so it’s a lot harder to get lost. But not impossible. :) _

_Anyway, I’ve been in London for two days and I think I’m getting the hang of the British slang a little. It’s easier to get around, so I’ve been able to see a lot of amazing things. First stop, Big Ben. Climbed the stairs from the Tube up to street level and BAM. There “he” is. Big Ben. Or more accurately, the clock tower that houses the bell named Big Ben. Check me out, learning new shit and all! The clock tower is actually part of Parliament, but you can’t go inside if you’re a foreigner. Lame. _

_Luckily, Westminster Abbey is just around the corner and that place is massive. It’s where most of the royal family has been married and crowned and buried. A lot of other famous people are buried there, too, like Shakespeare, Isaac Newton, Charles Darwin, and a ton more. Best not to think too much about all the dead bodies under your feet. Oops, too late. Passed through the gift shop on the way out, cause doesn’t every church have a gift shop?? Hmmm…_

_It was raining as I stepped outside but for once, I was prepared with an umbrella. Progress! The rumors are true, it’s rainy and grey in England, but I don’t mind. The sidewalks empty when there’s bad weather, which means it’s the perfect time for a solitary walk. _

_I’ve got a few more tourist destinations in mind but might have to avoid a few of them. The London Eye that’s like a huge Ferris Wheel where you’re trapped in a clear capsule with 15 other people for 45 whole minutes? Hell no. Even if the views are good. I thought about the Tower of London and maybe avoid some of the torture stuff. Hm. We’ll see. This city’s got a good vibe to it, though. I like it. _

_Might take a train ride up north to see more of the countryside and the rest of the British Isles. So much to see, so many choices. Traveling solo is great but I’m missing you and the boys. I’ll try to call tomorrow._

_As for the girl, I think I might have lost the trail. It’s just as well. It still sounds crazy that I’ve followed her across Europe but I’m grateful that I got to even see her and strangely enough, she gave me the push to get out more and talk to people. Even if I never meet her, she’s been a big part of my journey. So thank you, Y/N, wherever you are. _

_We’ll talk soon, pal, and I’ll tell you this whole story. Tell all the guys “hi” from me. Stay safe. _

_JBB_

___________________

_April 16, 2014_

_Alright, Steven? _

_Sorry, that greeting has stuck with me. It’s a frequent question here in England that seems to cover both asking “how are you” and also answering the same question, depending on the person. Bless the English and their funny colored money. Yes, I know it’s to tell the difference in currency but there’s something comforting in how American money is all green and basically made of cloth, confusing any visitors. But to be honest, I can’t tell you how long it took me to realize a “quid” is just an English one pound coin so I guess we’re even._

_I’ve loved London the past few days. The way that old, historic buildings woven in with modern architecture is pretty awesome. We Americans have no sense of history, always wanting the new, shiny thing. Culture be damned. And why don’t we have any castles?? Castles are fucking cool. I’m in search of more castles. Speaking of which, I did end of visiting the Tower of London and the Crown Jewels. No photos there, by the way. They are SERIOUS about their bling. I also saw Windsor Castle and walked the grounds. I mean, I’m not really into feudalism but I do love a good castle. Visited Buckingham Palace, too, which is not a castle. It’s a big ass mansion. Still old as shit, though. 1703 AD. AMERICA WASN’T EVEN A THING. Not officially I guess._

_Anyway. Hyde Park was cool to walk through. Reminded me of home a little, just nice to get away from the bustling city and soak up some nature. _

_Oh shit! I almost forgot to tell you! Guess who visited Abbey Road? THIS GUY. Yup. The famous crosswalk where the Beatles were photographed crossing the street outside of Abbey Road Studios is also just a crosswalk and cars will definitely honk if you linger too long in the street. Ha! Oops. I didn’t get a picture of myself walking across but plenty of other tourists did so I snuck one of them, just to mark the occasion. Also, there’s a low wall outside the Studios where Beatles fans have graffitied song lyrics all over it. I might have made my own mark, but I’ll tell you what it was later. Kinda want to keep it to myself for now. _

_I also made it to Baker Street cause how could I not? I remember how obsessed we were with Sherlock Holmes mysteries after we graduated from the Hardy Boys. Got a standard picture of 221B and stuck my head into the gift shop. Those deerstalker hats cost a pretty penny. Quid. Pound. Whatever. My baseball cap will do me just fine, anyway. _

_I’m mixing up my days now but somewhere in there I saw the Tower Bridge (different from the London Bridge, by the way) and even walked across the high walkway. Luckily it wasn’t too windy cause fuck that. Heights aren’t too bad these days and as long as I have a good exit, I’m okay. Had a slight panic halfway across the bridge but I had no choice but to keep walking, so I did. Luckily I was on the other side and on solid ground when the bridge raised to let a ship through. I don’t need to be above that, hell no. _

_Cutting this letter a little shorter cause I’m hopping on another train early tomorrow. I’m Scotland-bound, buddy! Excited to see more of the English countryside and hopefully more cool castles before reaching Edinburgh. Which is pronounced “Ed-in-burr-uh”, by the way. I definitely pronounced it wrong when I called to buy my ticket. I have a feeling that Scottish will be another language I’ll need to learn. I’ll try to write from the train, if I can. And I’ll call from the station cause I forgot I was gonna do that. Shit. Okay. Later, punk._

_JBB_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! You guys. I love London sooooo freaking much, I just had to go nuts on those descriptions. :D And I couldn’t help myself from joking about the British slang and money. haha! Totally my reactions when I got there. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Theres a lot more coming!! And get stoked about next week, cause there’s something extra exciting happening! *wiggles eyebrows* Any and all comments are loved and adored! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Bucky, reader, Steve.
> 
> Summary: After a traumatic injury and honorable discharge from the military, Bucky Barnes finds himself wanting to travel and get lost in some of the most iconic cities of the world. One night he stumbles upon a girl who sparks something inside him and he finds himself following in her footsteps. How far will he go to find her and what will he discover about himself along the way?
> 
> Warnings: Some strong language.
> 
> Song Inspiration: “She Lit A Fire” by Lord Huron
> 
> Word Count: 2k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S HAPPENING Y’ALL EVERYBODY FREAK OUT!!!!! Please let me know your thoughts!! I adore you all!! <3

_April 17, 2014 _

_Dear Steve,_

_Greetings from a northbound train somewhere in England! Also, high five to my past self for springing for a “quiet” car cause I needed it. There was a loud group at my hostel last night and even in my single room, I could hear them drunken singing through the wall ALL. NIGHT. LONG. I finally ducked my head out and must’ve given that “murder glare” that you told me I have cause they finally quieted down. Little shits. _

_Anyway. Sorry about the early call this morning, but in my defense it was even earlier for me and I hadn’t had my coffee yet. I can’t even tell time while uncaffeinated. It was good to talk to you, pal. I know, I waited too long between calls. I’ll try to be better about that. If I ever actually mailed these letters then the gaps between wouldn’t be so bad. Failure on my part. Glad to hear that you’re doing well, though. And congrats on the promotion! Captain Rogers does have a certain ring to it. We’ll have to properly celebrate when I see you. A couple more months to go._

_I’m excited to see more of Scotland. The train ride has been gorgeous, the city giving way to rolling hills and pastures. We should be passing through into Scotland soon, I think. According to the map, anyway. Everything is so green and the names of the towns are so quaint. Now, that’s a word I’ve never used before but it’s fitting. I was reading up on Edinburgh in a guide book I picked up and guess what? They have a big ass castle! Yeah, buddy! Haha. It’s right at the end of the Royal Mile, which is one of their oldest cobblestone roads that is, you guessed it, a mile long. Which is funny, since they don’t even use miles, they use kilometers. Interesting._

_I’ve looked into some walking tours and other sights to see but I might just wander. That’s been my favorite way to see the cities. Sorry about the handwriting being even worse than usual. With the swaying and my drooping eyes, it’s no wonder. The movement of the train is soothing, too. I’m about to pass out soon, after losing sleep because of those idiots last night. Maybe I’ll try and rest my eyes for a—-_

____________

“Last call for Edinburgh! Any passengers disembarking at Edinburgh, last call,” the ticket checker bellowed in a Scottish accent from the far end of the train car, rousing you from sleep.

You groaned, pulling your hood down further to block out the noise. One more hour until Glasgow. Suddenly, you heard a loud rush of movement followed by a string of curse words in English. You peeked out just in time to see a man run past you toward the door, desperately trying to zip up his bag and also wrangle a duffle bag all with one arm. His backpack struck the sidewall as he took the stairs down to the platform, leaving behind a fluttering of papers in his wake.

Jumping into action, you tried to gather all the papers and stuff them into the notebook they had escaped from, but once you had, the doors were closed and the train was in motion. Nose pressed up against the glass as the platform grew smaller, you spotted the man checking the bag’s contents, most likely searching for what you now held in your hands.

Returning to your seat, you looked down at the jumbled papers and tried to decide what to do with them. You pulled down the tray table from the seat in front of you and tried to shuffle the papers more neatly. One sheet was sticking out of an envelope and the letter was now crumpled. Pulling it out, you attempted to smooth out the wrinkles when your eyes caught on a certain scrawled word on a page.

Y/N.

Quickly looking away, you felt the guilt sink in at the idea of reading someone else’s personal letters. Having your name in his letter could be a total coincidence. The idea of a stranger actually writing about _you_ was insane. The odds were impossible. Taking a deep breath, you shook off the guilt and did your best to not focus on the words as you turned the folded letter over so you could slip it back into the envelope. It was already addressed and the word “Santorini” in the upper left corner unintentionally caught your eye.

Your heart leapt into your throat, remembering the amazing time you spent on the Greek Island only a few weeks ago. Again, impossible. He couldn’t have been talking about you. And yet…

Wrestling with your own conscience, you let your gaze wander toward the window as the Scottish countryside was slipping past the train. What were you supposed to do with these letters? The mystery man was gone and the train was headed to another city miles away. You’d never be able to unite the man with his possessions. Unless…

Glancing back down at the papers, you had a thought. Maybe there was an address in the notebook that would lead to him. Maybe his most recent letter mentioned where he was staying or what his plans were? Was it worth it to take the risk and invade his privacy rather than not try at all? There were at least a dozen letters. He would certainly be wanting them back, and shouldn’t you at least try to return them? Or should you mail them yourself? Were they meant for more than one person?

Biting your lip, you hesitated a moment longer before plucking the letter with your name in it out of it’s envelope. With shaking hands, you began to read.

___________________

Sitting on a bench at the train platform in Glasgow, your mind was reeling. It was impossible. All of it. Except, it was also true. This man, this…Sergeant Barnes, he was writing about…_you_. You finally had a name of sorts, the return address on the first few letters that he intended to mail penned by a “Sergeant J.B. Barnes”. A soldier. A fellow traveler. A good man with a good heart and a sense of humor, from what you gathered from his writings. You had read the letters all the way through three times after sorting them by date. Your mind reeled, still in shock that this man was inspired by a quick glimpse of you at a bonfire on the beaches of Greece.

Thinking back to the morning you checked out of the hostel in Santorini, you did vaguely recall seeing a handsome man at the bottom of the stairs. It had been weeks since then, though, and you’d seen thousands of faces in a dozen cities. Now, you wished you had a better chance to take a good look at Sergeant Barnes before he rushed off the train. All you recalled was dark hair under a baseball cap as he struggled with his bags.

Miraculously enough, it seemed that the two of you had spent the past few hours sharing the same space without even knowing it. You slept through most of the journey, pulling your hood over your face to drown out the light as you napped, so it wasn’t impossible that you missed each other. He clearly slept as well, having most likely dozed off while writing according to the mark of a pen trailing off the page on the last letter.

Suddenly aware of how bizarre it was that someone spent so much time in search of you—jumping on trains and planes on a whim—you considered how you felt about it. Sergeant Barnes said himself that he worried that his actions were creepy and didn’t even dare to tell his friend. Was it creepy? You searched your mind, thinking back at the times where you actually did feel unsafe or creeped out by men on your travels. Almost instantly, you knew it didn’t feel the same. He wasn’t stalking you or meaning any harm toward you. It felt more like he saw you as a means of inspiration, willing him to act when he normally wouldn’t. You were his…muse of sorts?

That felt a little strange, but not in a bad way.

Still clutching the most recently written letter in your hand, you looked down at the words that held the story tying you to a man you’d never officially met. Regrettably, you now weren’t sure if you’d ever have the chance. Unless…

Feeling a smile grow larger upon your face, you started to formulate a plan in your head. Digging into your bag, you found your travel notebook, opened it to a fresh page, and put pen to paper.

________________

_Dear Captain Rogers, _

_Hello! Greetings from Glasgow, Scotland! First of all, I wanted to thank you for your service and to send you and your comrades good thoughts and safe wishes. My name is Y/N. We don’t know each other, but we do have a friend in common…sort of. It’s kind of difficult to explain. _

_Enclosed is a stack of letters that will make more sense than any summary I could offer. I ask you to read those first before continuing on with this letter. Please. _

_All good? Good. It’s a lot, right? But in the best way. I had the privilege of reading them several times before sending them your way. Sergeant Barnes has a poetic and unique way of seeing the world. I’m honored that I could spark something in him, even without my knowing it until now. _

_On that note, yes. I am the woman mentioned in the letters, bizarre as it may seem. I’ve also included a copy of my travel itinerary up to my current location as a form of proof. I wouldn’t blame you for being skeptical. Or him. I do want to apologize for invading his privacy, by the way. Although, since he followed me across an entire continent, I suppose we’re even :). I don’t mind at all, by the way! I want Sergeant Barnes to know that. I know he was worried that his behavior was “creepy” but I assure him I have no such feelings. Please tell him that if you get a chance. _

_Anyway, I came in possession of these letters after he accidentally dropped them while getting off the train in Edinburgh. I tried to catch him and return them, but the doors closed and we were on our way. I’m sorry that he is without them; it must be an awful feeling to lose something so personal. I hope he’ll be relieved when he hears that they were found and doesn’t mind that I was the one lucky enough to acquire them. _

_I didn’t know what else to do except mail them to the only address given, which was yours, Captain Rogers. If this is where the story ends, then I feel privileged to be a part of it. However….I thought that there might be a way for it to come full circle. I’d love to meet Sergeant Barnes officially and if he has the same desire, could you pass along the following information when you speak with him? I know it’s a lot to ask and as I’ve said, I have no expectations, only hope. _

_I will be in Amsterdam next month for a friend’s wedding and if he’d like to meet, I will be at Cafè de Jaren at 2pm on the 20th of May. The address is _ _Nieuwe Doelenstraat 20-22, Amsterdam_ _. _ _I hope to see Sergeant Barnes there, but again, no ill feelings if he’s not comfortable meeting. _

_Thank you again, Captain Rogers, and I wish you both the best the world has to offer. _

_Sincerely, _

_Y/N_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHHHHHH. YOU GUYS. This is the chapter I have been SO EXCITED to share. It’s happening!! The train!! The letters!! She saw!!!!! I’M FREAKING OUT!!! Okay, gotta take a breath. Whew. :D So??? What do you think? I know, Scotland is amazing, I’ve been there. I’d love to show Bucky traveling around the Highlands but this was the plan all along. Just missing each other in the train car?? So wild. Would you read the letters? Oof. That’s a tough choice. I mean, I’m a snoop so yeah, I probably would. haha! She mailed them to Steve!!! What happens now? Do you think Bucky will meet her? ;) I’d love to hear your thoughts, any and all feedback is appreciated! I adore all of you who have given this story a chance. Thank you. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Bucky, reader, Steve.
> 
> Summary: After a traumatic injury and honorable discharge from the military, Bucky Barnes finds himself wanting to travel and get lost in some of the most iconic cities of the world. One night he stumbles upon a girl who sparks something inside him and he finds himself following in her footsteps. How far will he go to find her and what will he discover about himself along the way?
> 
> Warnings: Some strong language.
> 
> Song Inspiration: “Amsterdam” by Gregory Alan Isakov
> 
> Word Count: 2.5k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he or won’t he??? We’re about to find out if Bucky will show up in Amsterdam!! That’s one of my dream cities that I hope to visit. I’d love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Thank you for all your comments and support! I adore you all! <3

_Amsterdam, May 2014_

Tugging at his starched collar for the tenth time in a minute, Bucky took another deep breath and stared up at the supposed street names that just looked like a jumble of letters to him. Dutch was definitely a new challenge. Looking down at the piece of paper in his hands, he tried to decipher the directions given by the man at the hostel where he was staying.

_Two rights and a left…_

He tried to commit the directions to memory, hoping to look a little less lost and tourist-like. Although he was definitely both those things. Bucky stuffed the paper in his pocket and straightened his tie the best he could. He debated back and forth as he dressed for this…date? Meeting? Something. Tie or no tie? It had been much too long since he had worn anything other than jeans and a threadbare t-shirt with a jacket over the top. Constant travel helped to simplify a person’s life, especially when it came to wardrobe.

Bucky wanted to dress up for the occasion, though. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with his button-up shirt and the tie made possible with the help of the Swedish tourist down the hall. Bucky couldn’t tighten the tie with just one arm. Another new challenge to overcome.

Running fingers through his hair and feeling a bit exposed without his ever-present cap, Bucky kept walking in what he hoped was the right direction. His feet took him toward the canal with boats of every size and color floating by. Bicyclists were everywhere as well with only a few rare cars in sight. This city had a different way of being and Bucky kind of liked it. Language challenges aside, of course.

Buck was still in awe of how he found himself in the Netherlands at all. Two weeks previous, he was wandering the Scottish Highlands and getting lost in tiny villages with funny names when he decided to give Steve a call. Bucky was still mourning the loss of his notebook and letters over a week before. After unexpectedly falling asleep on the train, he nearly missed his stop and only made it to the platform seconds before the doors closed but in his hurried exit, he somehow dropped them. His stomach twisted to think of those letters falling into a stranger’s hands, but he had to put it out of his mind before he lost it completely.

The next day, he bought a new notebook and jotted down what he could remember about his travels. Bucky was mostly saddened that he might forget the details of so many incredible places. The stickers were gone, too, along with any trace of her. Resigned as he was that it was time to let her and his search of her go, he still hoped to have a small remnant of the mysterious Y/N.

That phone call to Steve changed everything, though. After his best friend picked up the phone, Bucky hardly got a word in before he heard an earful about a package Steve had received only a day before. Bucky listened with his jaw on the floor as Steve told him about the girl who had found his letters on the train and had mailed them, along with a letter of her own. Not just any girl. Y/N. Impossible as it might seem, the universe had nudged you and Bucky together yet again only to have missed the opportunity.

Bucky was near speechless at your proposition to meet in Amsterdam. He was more than a little embarrassed that you had read the letters but was humbled by how gracious you were about the whole strange situation. He pictured you dancing behind the flames of a bonfire that night without a care in the world and then remembered seeing you for the last time as you walked out the hostel door in Greece. Bucky made Steve read the letter to him over and over, still in disbelief. The itinerary you offered as proof did indeed match Bucky’s travels and the letters but even without all that, he knew. Despite his inability to believe it in his head, his heart knew that you were meant to find the letters. It was all just…incredible.

Steve’s advice was, of course, that Bucky should without a doubt meet you. The stars were aligning and you seemed amazing, all Bucky had to do was show up. And yet…he was hesitant. Not because he didn’t want to meet you, that was the furthest from the truth, but it did feel like a lot of pressure. Even in his wildest dreams when he was actively searching for you from country to country, Bucky still never imagined you two actually meeting. All he could think was that reality would only be a disappointment. On your part, not his. He knew how lovely you were, and now saw how thoughtful and kind you were through your letter and your actions.

The phone call was cut short because the military is like that, but Steve made Bucky promise that he would call back the next day at a certain time. What Bucky expected when he made the call was for Steve to continue to persuade him to meet you, but what he didn’t foresee was how his best friend had spent the previous 24 hours getting approval for a 5-day leave so he could see Bucky in person. He was floored and excited, but also a little nervous. It had been a long time since he’d seen Steve, but soon all worries were forgotten. Two days later, they met in Dublin for a tearful reunion and a celebratory pint at the pub.

“I know you’re nervous, Buck,” Steve spoke before taking a sip of his Guinness, “but this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and I think you should jump on it. She sounds amazing. What kind of person would go through the trouble of mailing someone else’s letters? She’s one in a million, pal. And she deserves an answer.”

Bucky considered that, nervously playing with the coaster his beer sat upon. “I know. I want to, I just…I don’t wanna disappoint her.”

Steve scoffed at that. Not meaning to sound insensitive, he clapped his friend on the shoulder before he met his eye. “You know that’s not gonna happen. She already knows you, Buck. That’s the same man that _I_ know coming through in those letters. She’s heard the good and the bad and she wants to know more. Doesn’t that tell you something? This could be really good for you, no matter what the outcome. And you deserve that.”

Still a little resistant, Bucky finally responded with a nod. Steve let it go for the time being and allowed them to just catch up as friends. But after four days of walking tours, more pints, and seeing the sights, he nudged Bucky even harder on the last day before Steve flew out. He even forced Bucky to get some much needed new clothes. Finally confident enough that he was ready and onboard with the plan, Steve watched Bucky buy a plane ticket to Amsterdam. Whether or not he got on the flight was up to him. The best friends parted ways with a tight hug and a promise to keep better in touch until they’d be in the same city back home.

Two weeks later, Bucky nervously arrived in Amsterdam with a flicker of hope inside him. Steve had returned the letters to Bucky, along with the one written by you and at that point, the paper was near falling apart from how often he held it in his hand and read it. He loved your penmanship and how you signed your name, tracing every loop with his fingertips. The letter was tucked into his pants pocket as he turned a corner and came upon a cafe. Carefully pulling it out to double check the name and address, he took a deep breath. He had arrived at the right place.

Bucky folded the letter and slipped it back in his pocket as he glanced around, searching for the time. He was a few minutes early. Feeling jittery, he wondered if he should find a table or remain standing. Could you have already arrived? Attempting to casual search the sea of faces in the outdoor seating area, he was fairly certain you were not among them. Another tug on his collar and Bucky slowly took in his surroundings. Cafè de Jaren was a popular spot for what seemed to be both tourists and locals. He was squinting at the sandwich board menu on the sidewalk that was written in Dutch when he heard a voice behind him. 

“Sergeant Barnes?”

Startling at the use of his rank and name, Bucky straightened and slowly turned to see…you. Finally, after months of searching and missed chances and pure happenstance, you were finally standing before Bucky looking just as beautiful as he remembered. Dressed in a simple but elegant summer dress and a light sweater with your hair swept back, you looked every bit like the angel Bucky envisioned that night on the beach.

Breaking out of his stupor, Bucky finally stammered a reply. “H—hi.”

“Hi,” you replied with a smile that seemed to brighten the already sunny day. “I’m Y/N.”

“I—I know. I mean,” Bucky stammered, smiling nervously. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Officially. And please, call me Bucky.”

You nodded at that. “JBB. Middle Name?” you guessed.

“Yeah,” he beamed, then correcting himself. “I mean, no. Kinda, it’s James Buchanan, but…yeah. I go by Bucky.”

“Okay,” you replied with a grin, followed by a short awkward moment. “Could I…and you can absolutely decline, but…can I give you a hug?”

Bucky’s brain short-circuited. “Uh…”

“It just feels like we know each other too well for a formal handshake and I’m a hugger, so…” you offered with a shrug. “But it’s okay.”

“No! I…yes. I’d love a hug,” Bucky thawed, offering you a wide smile at your kindness and honest nature.

Stepping forward gingerly, Bucky approached just as you did and he sighed against you as your arms wrapped around him. Right arm looped across your back, Bucky felt himself relax in your embrace, feeling more at ease than he had been in a long time. His nose caught a whiff of what might have been your shampoo: something flowery with a hint of citrus. It was absolute heaven.

When you finally let go, you stepped back and exhaled a sigh. “Thank you. I needed that,” you admitted, unashamed.

“Me, too,” Bucky replied, hoping his cheeks didn’t look as warm as they felt.

“So…shall we order and sit down?” you offered, stepping toward the cafe’s entrance.

Bucky agreed, following close behind.

With drinks and a pastry each in hand, the two of you found a table outside and settled in. Attempting to start a conversation, you both began speaking at the same time.

“I’m sorry about—“

“I’m really glad that—“

Laughing at the newness of your meeting and the slight awkwardness of the moment, you both urged the other person to speak.

“Go ahead,” you offered.

“No, really, you first,” Bucky insisted.

Smiling, you began. “I’m really glad you came. I wasn’t sure you would.”

“I wasn’t sure, either,” he admitted, shifting in his seat with another tug on his collar. “I wanted to, I swear, I just…”

“I know. It’s a lot to process. Thank you for taking the chance,” you said with a soft smile.

Bucky grinned. “And thank _you_ for not yelling at me for stalking you,” he blurted, then hiding his expression behind his drink.

You burst out laughing, causing Bucky’s heart to flutter in his chest. God, you were beautiful.

“Well, I’m glad you did,” you replied, catching his eye. “That part in one of your letters, when you talked about meeting people at certain times in your life? That it can just be a small moment but it stays with you? Yeah. I have absolutely felt that.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, still a bit embarrassed that you had read all his words.

“Mmhmm. Like this moment right now. It feels…significant,” you said knowingly, causing Bucky to catch a glimmer in your eye.

Glancing around the cafe and the beautiful city beyond, Bucky’s gaze finally rested on you. “Hmm. It does feel memorable already,” he said with a smile. “I’m glad it was you who found my letters.”

“Me too,” you admitted, tearing off a piece of your croissant. “It seems that the universe was determined for our paths to cross again. Sometimes you have to take the time to just listen.

You aimed a conspiratorial grin at Bucky, sending his pulse racing as he sipped his drink. The two of you spent the next hour or so, making easy conversation about your shared experiences with travel and other destinations you had in mind. Bucky still had another few weeks before he planned to head home and he intended to make the most of it. You had another two weeks before reality beckoned.

“Where is home?” you asked. “If you don’t mind my asking…”

Bucky shook his head, swallowing the last of his pastry and washing it down with coffee. “Not at all. Steve and I are both from Brooklyn. We grew up together and enlisted together. After this deployment, he’ll be headed home and I’ll meet him there.”

You were silent a moment so when Bucky looked up to see why, your mouth was slightly open in surprise.

“What?”

Seeming to recover, you replied. “I…you’re a New Yorker?”

“Yeah, technically, but we like to keep a body of water between us and the rest of ‘em’,” he teased, then even more perplexed at your puzzled expression as he leaned forward. “What is it?”

“It’s just…of all the places in the world…” you trailed off in disbelief before a smile stretched across your face. “I’m part of ‘the rest of ‘em’ . I live in the Village and work Uptown.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped then, scooting forward in his chair. “Holy shit. How…” he began, then chastising himself. “Sorry, I—“

Letting out a giggle, you placed your hand on his that was resting on the table. “No need to apologize, I can appreciate some colorful language. This is definitely a ‘holy shit’ moment, Bucky.”

He grinned at that, noticing how your hand still hadn’t left his. “Wow. I just…how is it possible that we lived in the same city for…I don’t know how long and we finally meet in Europe? That’s…”

“…unbelievable,” you finished, giving his hand a squeeze. “But it’s true.”

Still reeling from this information, Bucky looked down at the empty dishes on the table and then up at you, hesitant to end your afternoon together. Perhaps thinking the same, you withdrew your hand reluctantly and stacked the china neatly for the server to take.

“Would you like to take a stroll through the city?” you offered, sounding hopeful.

Relieved, Bucky exhaled and met your eye with a smile. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So???? How sweet was their reunion?? Of course he would be super nervous but his best friend, the adorable Steve Rogers came to is aid. Hanging around Dublin with those two sounds amazing! And sometimes you just need a little push from your bestie. ;) Amsterdam sounds incredible and I do hope to visit in the near future! And how about that bit of destiny that they happen to live near each other?? Ugh, it’s meant to be. I’m ready to hear how their stroll goes, how about you? I’d love to hear from you!! Any and all feedback is appreciated. I adore you all. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Bucky, reader, Steve.
> 
> Summary: After a traumatic injury and honorable discharge from the military, Bucky Barnes finds himself wanting to travel and get lost in some of the most iconic cities of the world. One night he stumbles upon a girl who sparks something inside him and he finds himself following in her footsteps. How far will he go to find her and what will he discover about himself along the way?
> 
> Warnings: Some strong language.
> 
> Song Inspiration: “Amsterdam” by Gregory Alan Isakov
> 
> Word Count: 1.8k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! The last chapter before the epilogue. Oh, my goodness, this fic has been a journey. Literally and figuratively. I love these characters and I have loved imagining their travels. I hope you’re excited to see where they end up. I appreciate all of you who have offered your support and love and comments. It means the world to me. I’d love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I adore you all!! <3

_“Would you like to take a stroll through the city?” you offered, sounding hopeful. _

_Relieved, Bucky exhaled and met your eye with a smile. “I’d love to.” _

____________

As the pair of you exited the cafe, Bucky attempted to straighten the tie that was now loosening with how often he played with it. Seeing that you had noticed, he tried not to fidget.

“May I?” you asked, gesturing toward the tie.

Hesitating a moment, he then nodded and lifted his chin. Expecting you to do what he couldn’t—tighten the tie with both hands— he was surprised when instead you pulled the tie free from its knot and slipped it from the collar. Your nimble fingers lingered a fraction of a second on his shirt as you undid the top button and Bucky finally felt like he could breathe again.

Holding the tie, you then seemed to realize the intimate nature of the act and looked apologetic. “I’m sorry, that was presumptuous of me. You looked very handsome in it and you still do without it, I just hate to see you uncomfortable for my sake. I can re-tie it if you want. Now or…later.”

Now feeling relief, Bucky cringed at the idea. “I’d rather just abandon the practice entirely.”

A laugh burst from you, causing Bucky to chuckle along.

“And thank you,” he said softly.

“My pleasure,” you replied. “I can keep this for you, if you’d like.”

Bucky nodded and you slipped the tie into your bag for safe keeping.

Strolling through Amsterdam was gorgeous and enjoyable, conversation flowing between you with barely a moment of silence. Your walk brought you through a crowd and in order to not lose each other, you looped your arm in Bucky’s and after the crowd had passed you still didn’t let go. Bucky didn’t mind in the slightest. You shared the bits of Dutch that you had learned and attempted to teach the phrases to Bucky. He did his best, but the many vowels seemed to trip and fall from his tongue clumsily. The blunders led to good-natured laughter from you, quickening Bucky’s heartbeat.

The more time he spent with you the more at ease he felt. Not once did he feel like you were taking pity on him or uncomfortable about his disability. Your touch on his arm, soft look in your eyes, and what seemed like an affectionate smile all endeared you to him all the more. He never wanted to say goodbye. Turning a corner, it looked like there was a small grassy area up ahead with a gathering of people. Someone seemed to wave at the two of you and when you returned it, he finally understood and his heart sank. The walk had been in the direction of somewhere you had to be. Your afternoon together was over.

Stopping a few yards away, you turned to him and bit your lip.

“So…do you want to be my date to the wedding, Bucky?” you asked, awaiting his answer as you still held fast to his arm.

Surprised, Bucky looked up at the group of people and now noticed the couple who seemed to be at the center of the gathering.

“I…the wedding you’re here for is today?” he asked, feeling a little ambushed.

“Yes, it is. And I’d love for you to be my plus one, but if you’re not comfortable, I understand. I wanted to ask earlier, but I thought it might be too soon,” you spoke softly.

It was at that moment that Bucky caught the eye of a blonde girl with braids and he searched his mind for why she looked so familiar.

“Hanna,” he finally uttered when it dawned on him. She helped Bucky find you.

“What?” you asked, then following his gaze. “You know Hanna?”

Widening his gaze, Bucky then looked at the faces, recognizing a few more. The Australians from Greece. That guy from Kentucky.

“Is this…” he hesitated, then putting the pieces together. “Are they all backpackers?”

Finally making the connection yourself, you let out a smile. “Yeah. A lot of them. Tawny and Gunter met while traveling and had a lot of friends in common, so when he popped the question they just decided to have the ceremony here and get the word out that everyone was invited. I guess I’m not surprised that you would have crossed paths with some of them, too.”

When Hanna waved and Bucky returned it, he felt a spark of almost…belonging. All of these threads and the lives that had touched one another’s were now intertwining with his as well. Not since his army days had Bucky felt this sense of a family, by chance and by choice. Still in awe, Bucky met your gaze and nodded with a smile.

“I’d love to be your date. Thank you, Y/N.”

The ceremony was short and sweet with elements of both the bride’s and groom’s cultures included. There was a small luncheon afterward and everyone mingled, getting caught up on each other’s lives since they last parted. Bucky found himself included in multiple conversations and for once, he felt right at home. You remained by his side most of the evening but even when you stepped away, he found himself searching for your gaze often and it was always returned as you both shared a smile.

A warmth of comfort and happiness seemed to have grown within Bucky from the moment you asked for that hug. The spark on the beach he felt weeks before seemed to have only grown since then, with every look and touch between you feeding the flame. As you returned to Bucky’s side, your fingers slipped easily between his and you leaned into him. A live band began to play and a makeshift dance floor was cleared on the grass. Couples congregated and began to sway to the music.

“Will you dance with me, Bucky?” you asked sweetly.

A small jolt of nerves ran through him, memories of his past flickering in his mind when he had last held a girl in his arms. Plural. There wasn’t the slightest hesitation in your asking, though, so Bucky nodded and allowed you to lead him onto the dance floor. Clasping your hand in his, you looped your other arm around his neck and began to sway, not seeming to notice the lack of an appendage wrapped around your waist. Bucky held your gaze and couldn’t help but smile.

“I stayed with friends in London,” you spoke suddenly, seeming to explain yourself without context. “When you lost my trail, I wasn’t staying in a hostel. I was with friends.”

“Oh,” Bucky replied, wondering what prompted your confession.

“I do have a question, though,” you inquired. Slipping your hand onto the nape of his neck and caressing just below his hairline, the small act gave Bucky pleasurable goosebumps.

“Ask away.”

You smiled coyly, looking up through your lashes. “What did you write on the wall outside of Abbey Road Studios?”

Throwing his head back in laughter, Bucky then met your gaze. He let out a sigh first before closing his eyes and searching his mind, also gathering the courage to share words that had come to mean so much to him. Nervously, he began to mutter the lyrics as the tune slowly fell from his lips.

_“I have never known_

_The likes of this, I’ve been alone_

_And I have missed things_

_And kept out of sight_

_But other girls were never quite like this…”_

Bucky hummed the next few notes before opening his eyes, relieved to see a tender look upon your face. He was surprised as you sang the last few lines of the lyrics and near the end he joined in.

_“Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again.”_

Feeling the heat in his cheeks, Bucky struggled to meet your eye but a soft hand cupped his cheek then, urging him to look your way until he finally did.

“That’s a good choice. I love it,” you uttered in response, smiling sweetly. “ ‘I’ve Just Seen A Face’ is one of my favorite Beatles songs, too.”

Bucky felt the electricity between you, feeling your arm loop back around his neck as you pulled him closer until your foreheads touched. Nearly overwhelmed in this moment, Bucky finally unleashed the words that had been on the tip of his tongue all evening and he knew if he didn’t ask, it would drive him mad.

“Can…can I kiss you?” he asked hesitantly.

Watching a hint of surprise pass over your features, he ached to pluck the words out of the air and swallow them again, until you showed him that sweet smile with a nod of your head.

“Yes. Please do.”

Tilting his head, Bucky leaned in as your lips met his, sending sparks throughout his entire body. The kiss was tame with only a few moments of your mouths meeting but it was everything Bucky hoped it would be. Shuddering out a breath, he kept you close as his eyes fluttered open. You pressed another sweet kiss to his lips before pulling away, only to rest your head on his shoulder as you swayed to the music. Bucky couldn’t think of a moment in his life more perfect than this, holding you in a way he never thought he could.

As the song ended, you raised your head to meet Bucky’s eye with playful grin teasing at your lips.

“What do you think of Vienna?” you asked out of the blue.

Brow furrowing a short moment, Bucky said the first thing that came to mind. “I’ve heard it’s beautiful there. Definitely on my list.”

“Yeah? Mine, too. I haven’t seen enough of Austria,” you said thoughtfully. “Where are you headed next?”

Truthfully, he had no idea. Bucky hadn’t been able to think further ahead than this day where he would get the chance to meet you. Everything beyond was uncertain.

“Um…I don’t know. Vienna is beautiful this time of year, I’ve heard,” he teased, awaiting reaction. “You?”

“Hm…I could definitely use some cool, mountain air soon. Maybe we could actually sit together on the train this time,” you joked as Bucky’s pulse spiked at the thought. He hoped this really was a genuine offer since your use of the word “we” had his heart skipping a beat.

“We should look into it, maybe,” he said. Bucky tried to maintain this cool facade while in reality he was close to jumping out of his skin in excitement.

“Okay,” you agreed, biting your lip while smiling. “I could ask Tawny and Gunter about their experience there. Shall we?”

Bucky hated to lose your warmth against him but as you extended your hand, offering a chance for a future that included making plans together, he didn’t have the slightest hesitation before he threaded his fingers with yours. As much as Bucky enjoyed traveling solo, he couldn’t help but feel a rekindled spark of adventure as he imagined wandering the globe, but no longer alone. It was time for a new beginning with the girl he had traveled the world to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So???? How adorable are they together?? *swoon* Bit of a surprise that the wedding was that day but I couldn’t give up the chance to have the two of them dancing before a first kiss. :) And then plans to travel together?? Literally the dream. *heart eyes* I’d LOVE to hear what your thoughts are on this final chapter!! And there’s still the epilogue coming next week! I do love a good epilogue. :D Thank you all for the love and support. Your comments honestly have kept me going in rough times. I appreciate you. <3


	8. Epilogue (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Bucky, reader, Steve, Sam. 
> 
> Summary: After finding each other in Amsterdam, you and Bucky build a life together in your shared home city of New York City. What has happened since that fateful day and how do plans look for the future? 
> 
> Warnings: Some strong language.
> 
> Word Count: 3.3k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The end. I’ve loved this story of travel and destiny and love and self discovery. I hope you have too. I’d love to hear your thoughts. Thank you to all who have supported me in this journey. I love you.

_NYC, Spring 2016_

“You’re going to have to trust me, Brandt. Hopping in a taxi and ‘hoping for the best’ is not a good practice in Turkey,” you explained patiently while pacing in your home office.

Another excuse from a young, uninformed traveler. Hearing his reply, you rolled your eyes but did your best to sound pleasant through the phone.

“I understand that you and your friends want to throw caution to the wind and ‘do as the locals do’, but caution is actually there to keep you safe and make sure you return home in one piece.Your parents hired me to offer advice and guidance in situations such as this one and I…”

He interrupted so you let him talk, only half listening.

Allowing the young Brandt to share his thoughts about the “totally awesome idea his bros had last night” (possibly while intoxicated), you took the opportunity to take a sip of your coffee, only finding the last dregs at the bottom. Letting out a sigh, you walked down the hall to the kitchen and put on a fresh pot of coffee before voicing what needed to be said to the teenager on the phone.

“Brandt. I appreciate the fact that you took my advice and purchased a new SIM card with a local number. That was very smart of you and yes, I know Google Maps is a thing. However, it’s unwise to rely entirely on your cell phone when service can be spotty at times and what if your phone dies or worse? Please, just…do me a favor. Find a cafe with WiFi, get some coffee or lunch. What time is it in Istanbul?” you asked yourself mostly, well aware that Brandt wouldn’t know. A quick math calculation and you answered your own question. “It’s 1pm so have some lunch, use your phone to look up the sights you want to see, and write down any directions you need on an actual piece of paper. Okay? Did you get some cash like I mentioned?”

Another eye roll.

“Find an ATM, don’t worry about the currency conversion or fees. Some establishments take only cash. And keep it in your front pocket, not back. Be aware of your surroundings,” you said, hoping that he was still paying attention at this point. Doubtful. “Look, Brandt. I know you want to be spontaneous and have adventures and I want you to have that. You just need to be smart about it. I’m here as a resource whenever you need it and just…use your head okay?”

A few more muttered, distracted thanks came through in your headphones just as a tall, handsome, dark-haired man shuffled into the kitchen while squinting at the light filtering through the windows. Running his fingers through adorable bedhead, Bucky spotted you on the phone and leaned in for a short kiss.

“Good morning,” he said quietly, heading for the coffee maker.

You replied with a smile and returned your attention to the phone call. “Okay, Brandt. Have a great day and remember to immerse yourself in the beauty all around you. Travel isn’t solely for the ‘Gram, okay? Put your phone down and see it with your own two eyes. The world deserves your attention,” you said, catching Bucky’s eye with a smile. “You’re welcome, Brandt. Okay. We’ll talk later.”

Hanging up the phone, you plucked the headphones from your ears and wrapped your arms around your hunky boyfriend.

“Good morning,” you finally replied, offering a much more satisfying kiss that lingered and tasted of coffee and Bucky.

“Which one is Brandt?” Bucky asked, brushing a hand across your cheek.

“Another trust fund kid getting some ‘life experience’ before college,” you replied, using air quotes. “As long as he comes home in one piece and hopefully without an STD, then I’ll consider his trip a success.”

Bucky laughed at that, giving you a tight one-armed squeeze before turning back to his coffee and stirring in some creamer. “One can only hope. How long have you been awake? I didn’t even hear you get up.”

“Mm.” you squinted in thought, “since 4am? I got a call from Reagan in Germany, freaking out about missing her train. I had to talk her down so I thought I’d get an early start on the day. At least she apologized for calling so early and seemed to take my advice,” you said with a shrug. “How did you sleep, handsome?”

“Pretty well,” he replied, taking the first sip of his coffee with an appreciative groan. “I hate to say that Sam was right, but avoiding electronics for an hour before bedtime has helped. What does your day look like?”

You let out a long sigh, searching your mental schedule. “I have a few more hours of phone calls and emails but I can do that from home this morning. In the afternoon I’m meeting a few prospective clients, so I’ll head to the office before then.”

“Do you want to meet Steve, Sam, and me for lunch?”

“Sure,” you agreed with a smile. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen the fellas.”

“Then it’s a date,” Bucky replied, pulling you into his side for another lingering kiss. “I’ll start some breakfast if you want to hop in the shower. I have a little while before I’m headed to the VA.”

“Sounds great,” you yawned, heading for the bathroom with coffee in hand.

_______________________

It turned out that Amsterdam was only the beginning for you and Bucky. The letters helped you find each other, but after finally meeting, you honestly couldn’t get enough of one another. Amsterdam led to Vienna and then onto Frankfurt. Unfortunately, it was time for you to head home after that. Bucky half suggested that he could cut his trip short, but you would have none of that. Seeing the world was a privilege and you intended for him to take full advantage. Also, it was a little too early for one of you to be changing plans for the other.

Returning home to New York felt surreal after the freedom and constant change of your travels. It was good to be home, though. After battling jet lag, you returned to work and tried to find a sense of normalcy again, but travel always brought changes to you as a person. Meeting so many people and experiencing countless cultures and new places had broadened your horizons immensely. Arriving home, it seemed that the city was the same but you were no longer the “you” who had left two months previously. It wasn’t a bad thing, but settling in did take some time.

On top of all that, you missed Bucky fiercely. You only had a few weeks of physical time together, but the uniqueness of your circumstances and then your meeting, finally followed by traveling together had deepened your bond. Bucky was able to call a few times and you also stayed in touch through email. But still, you counted the days until he would be flying home to you. Steve and Bucky caught the same flight out of London and so when you tightly embraced the handsome brunet at the airport followed by intense amounts of PDA, there was a man with a kind, knowing smile standing not far away.

Finally untangling from each other, Bucky brought you over and made introductions.

“Y/N, this is my best friend Steve, who you kind of already know. Steve, this is Y/N,” Bucky said with pride in his voice.

Eyes shining, you smiled at the man who helped make this all possible. “Captain Rogers.”

“Steve is just fine,” he gently corrected you, then stepping forward with a warm hug. “Thank you,” he whispered into your ear before pulling away.

With a tearful smile, you held Steve’s gaze for a moment and offered a short nod. Picking up one of Bucky’s bags, you then grasped his hand in yours as the three of you headed for the subway.

Once you were both back in the city, you and Bucky quickly became an item. You ached for the uninterrupted two weeks you’d spent in Europe with Bucky by your side, but it was time to bring your relationship into reality.

It was more of an adjustment in coming home for Bucky. He had spent so much time traveling and avoiding home, partly because he was procrastinating the inevitable. In a more drastic way than you had felt, Bucky found that Brooklyn was the same but he was no longer the same man. He returned to the apartment he shared with Steve but there were remnants of his former life everywhere.

All you could do was be supportive and care for him as you always had from the beginning. Bucky was the man whom you had chosen, just as he was, right here and right now. Every once in a while, though, he needed some reminding when his mind wouldn’t allow him to accept the good things in his life. You were more than willing to assure him that you weren’t going anywhere.

There was also physical therapy for him to attend as Bucky learned ways to adapt and become more independent. The biggest help for him, once he was willing to attend, was group therapy at the U.S. Department of Veterans Affairs. Meeting other veterans as well as fellow amputees helped him to not feel so alone. Bucky shared some of what he learned there when he offered the information, but you never wanted to pry. His healing and recovery process was his own and you were there to support him however he preferred.

Physically, Bucky had healed completely according to the doctor. He was impressed by Bucky’s progress and had mentioned the possibility of a prosthetic arm. Bucky learned about the different types and accepted the brochures that were offered, but he wasn’t there yet. He may never choose to wear a prosthetic. The decision was completely up to him.

Your time spent with Bucky in between work and other obligations was often spent walking through the park hand in hand or seeking out new restaurants that served foods from countries you visited. Every minute with Bucky had you falling for him more and more. Incredibly handsome as he was, Bucky was also smart, funny, loyal, generous, and well-read. You never ran out of things to talk about.

After a few weeks, you introduced him to your friends and he did the same, his being Steve who you had already met and also Sam, a fellow veteran. You knew a little about him from the letters and in person, he was warm and kind. He and Bucky had the most entertaining friendship you’d ever seen. Sam would try to ruffle Bucky’s feathers and upon first meeting, spent most of the conversation telling embarrassing stories about your boyfriend. Bucky would grumble and disagree about every anecdote but you could tell he was happy, pulling you closer into his side and pressing a kiss to your temple.

Sam was also a counselor at the VA and both part of the reason why Bucky resisted and also how he ended up attending in the end. The handsome man with dark skin and a kind smile truly wanted what was best for his friend, even with all the teasing. He and Steve had become friends of yours as well and they were both grateful that Bucky had you.

Your own work and living situation was just the same as you had left two months previous. After finishing high school, you had moved to the city and began working at your aunt and uncle’s travel agency. Mostly doing filing and answering phones at first, over time you began to help clients and book their trips. You also attended college while working there and you were grateful for the flexibility to your schedule. Intense wanderlust and love for other cultures convinced you to major in International Relations with a minor in tourism. You wanted to see the world and also help others achieve their dreams as well. Upon graduating, you struck up a deal with your aunt and uncle where you would work 10 months out of the year for them and then have the freedom to travel for the other two months during the off season. Learning from others who had traveled and also watching flight deals helped you plan your own trips.

Following years of working and traveling in this way, your job description had evolved. Now having gathered knowledge and knowhow of your own, you became something of a travel consultant. You still worked for your aunt and uncle officially but you also had independent clients who had your contact information in case they needed help or advice. It did mean some late nights or early mornings, depending on the timezone they called from, but you loved seeing the world through their eyes as they sent you pictures and emails in thanks. It also gave you the freedom to work at home and spend more time with Bucky.

Bucky went from solely a patient at the VA to becoming a counselor himself, helping others in his situation. It wasn’t initially his dream to lead a group or often talk in front of others, but over time he gained confidence and knew what he had learned was valuable so he wanted to share. You were so proud of him, you could burst. Receiving the help he needed also meant that he was more willing to open up and share what he had been through, with other veterans and also with you. Your relationship became stronger through it all and you were thankful for that.

After close to a year of dating, you mentioned to Bucky in passing that your lease was almost up and when he didn’t reply, you looked up from your sandwich at lunch and he had a curious expression on his face.

“What?” you asked, reaching for a napkin. “Is there something on my face?”

He chuckled with a shake of his head. “No. You’re perfect. What would you think of moving in together?”

Pausing with napkin in hand, you searched Bucky’s expression for teasing only to find sincerity. “Um. Wow. That’s a big step. You think we’re ready for that?”

Bucky gathered his hand in yours, leaning forward. “I’m ready if you are. I want to wake up to you every morning and make you breakfast and spend lazy Sunday mornings in bed. Maybe we can get a pet, I don’t know. All I’m saying is, I want as much of you as possible, if you’ll have me.”

Unexpected tears gathered as you tried to blink them away with a smile. “Yes,” you uttered, without a doubt. “Let’s move in together. I love you, Bucky.”

A wide grin split across his face as he leaned forward for a tender kiss. “I love you, too.”

Six weeks later your shared group of friends helped you and Bucky move into your new two-bedroom apartment in the Village. You would have enough space for a home office and the location also allowed an easy commute for you both. Decorating on a budget added a few challenges, but building a home with the man you loved was the sweetest joy you’d ever found. Eight months later, you couldn’t help but smile knowing that you were headed home to Bucky at the end of each day.

Finally showered and ready for the day wearing comfy clothes in which to work at home, you followed your nose back into the kitchen to find pancakes with berries and a fresh mug of coffee waiting for you on the table.

“Mm, it looks amazing, babe. Thank you,” you said, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s lips before sitting down with him to eat.

You talked about Bucky’s group scheduled for that day at the VA and some of the challenges he would face. There was also discussion about a possible trip with friends to Upstate New York in a few weeks. Finishing the last of your breakfast, you both brought the dishes to the sink and tag teamed washing them. Bucky had adapted to washing with one hand so after he rinsed, you would dry the dishes and put them away. It was even in the smallest of acts and routines you had found together that made you smile.

“I’ll text you about where we’ll be for lunch after I talk to the guys,” Bucky said as he slipped on his jacket but then he turned to you with a hair tie in hand. “Would you mind?” he asked.

Smiling tenderly, you accepted the tie. “Not at all. Take a seat.”

Bucky had adapted in so many ways to be independent, including being able to put his hair in a bun or ponytail with one hand. There were YouTube videos about it and so many other challenges for amputees that after a few attempts, Bucky could do just about anything on his own. Which is why you were honored when he asked for your help. There was a vulnerability and trust that he bestowed upon you in those moments and you would never hesitate to help.

Running your fingers through his shoulder-length chestnut strands, you gathered it at the base of his neck, wrapped the tie around it, and tucked a few wayward pieces behind his ears.

“All done,” you declared before he stood from the dining room chair.

“Thank you,” he said sweetly, tucking a hand against your neck and pulling you close for a kiss. “I love you,” he muttered against your lips.

“Love you, too,” you replied. “I’ll see you later, handsome.”

“Bye,” he grinned, heading out the door.

Rolling your neck and stretching as you walked back to your office, you spent the next few hours immersed in travel research and itinerary specifics for clients. You were so focused on your work that when a text came in, you were startled by the sound before looking at the screen. Checking the time, you were shocked to see that it was almost noon. Bucky had texted the address and time for lunch so you wrapped up your current projects, saved all your work, and then changed clothes for your client meetings after lunch.

Emerging from the subway a short time after, you met Bucky, Steve, and Sam outside the restaurant. Bucky claimed you first, holding you tight and pressing a kiss to your lips as if it had been longer than a few hours since he’d seen you. Honestly, you’d missed him, too. Steve and Sam both gave you a hug with a peck on your cheek as they caught you up on what was new in their lives.

Lunch was a lively affair filled with laughter and good food. Sam sent a few barbs Bucky’s way and he was more than happy to fire back some snark. You rested a hand on Bucky’s thigh through most of the meal as he ate and once he was done, he slipped his fingers between yours. You said goodbye to Steve and Sam outside the restaurant but Bucky offered to walk you to the travel agency and you couldn’t help but accept.

Wrapping both hands around his right arm, you rested your head on his shoulder for a moment as you walked. It wasn’t Paris or Amsterdam or Rome, but it was still right where you wanted to be, walking through the city you called home with the man you loved. Nowhere could be better than here. For now.

Lifting your head, you caught Bucky’s eye. “What do you think about Argentina in the Fall?”

Offering that bright, handsome smile full of adventure that you couldn’t get enough of, he nodded.

“Let’s go.”

** _The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s over!! Wow. I’ll still be imagining their travels together, not gonna lie. Argentina sounds amazing. So does a life with Bucky in New York City. Swoon. How did you like her background and job? Sounds like the dream! Literally. Traveling 2 months out of the year. And Bucky continuing to heal and grow with her by his side. I hope enjoyed this story. I would love to hear what you thought about it. Any feedback is adored and appreciated. Thank you for going on this journey with me. <3

**Author's Note:**

> AAAHHHH!!!! Are you guys excited?!? I sure am!! Holy crap, this story has been on my mind for over a year as I slowly worked on it and I am SO STOKED that you can finally read it!! What do you think of the letters format? It was pretty fun to write from Bucky’s perspective and not have to worry about dialogue. ha! Plus the travel research was so fun. Some of the places he visits I have seen myself but otherwise, it’s a future trip, I hope. ;) If I’ve described something incorrectly, forgive me. I’ll let you know when I get there myself to correct it. :D Please PLEASE let me know your thoughts! I’ve missed hearing from you all! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
